tiny_dogfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Barbaro
Joe Barbaro is a career criminal that is currently living and operating in Empire Bay, as the consiglieri of the Scaletta Crime Family. He is Vito Scaletta's life-long best friend. Along with his actions in Empire Bay, he is also widely known across the central United States of America. While in the central United States, he worked with numerous criminals. He even befriended some, and worked with other gangs, including Ken Holiday's The Fell Oni Ess Few and the Free Smoke Syndicate. Early Criminal History Joe Barbaro was born in Little Italy, Empire, United States of America. He performed numerous petty crimes, led a gang, and bullied other children. Vito Scaletta joined his gang, and together, they led a life of petty crime. On January 9, 1943, Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta staged a small jewelry store window robbery. The duo ran from a police officer who spotted them from down the street. Joe, who cut ahead of Vito, took the bag of stolen jewels and dashed into a fenced-off alleyway. Joe climbed the fence first and escaped with the jewels. Vito, who was halfway over the fence, was apprehended at gunpoint, and sent to fight against Italy as a translator in World War II. Sisika Penitentiary After the botched jewelry store heist, an APB was put out for Joe Barbaro. Within four days, he was arrested and sentenced to 8 years in Sisika Penitentiary, in Lemoyne. On July 12, 1943, Joe Barbaro was assigned to manual labor outside of the prison. His prison bus was ambushed by outlaws, and they freed Joe Barbaro. Southwest, 1943 - 1945 Joe Barbaro, now a fugitive, would begin building his criminal life in the central United States, primarily in the Great Plains. Most of the accounts of his activities are missing, but it is known that he formed a small, yet high earning, gang. Sometime in the summer of 1943, Joe Barbaro met and befriended Ken Holiday, the leader of The Fell Oni Ess Few gang. Joe Barbaro would help Ken Holiday in criminal exploits across the Southwest, primarily in the state of Lemoyne. Ken Holiday would frequently disappear for long periods of time. In August of 1943, Joe Barbaro met a mysterious man who called himself "Captain Kush" and joined his criminal organization that is unofficially called the Free Smoke Syndicate. During his time in the Free Smoke Syndicate, Joe Barbaro befriended fellow gang members and, despite a friendship that was turbulent at times, remained a loyal friend to Captain Kush. Joe Barbaro also met Tamecart, a trusted friend who played a vital role when the syndicate encountered turbulence. He stayed in the central United States for two years, until he bribed the U.S. government and moved back to Empire Bay. Empire Bay, 1945 Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta would proceed to join a Cosa Nostra family and rise in degrees of dangerous crimes with newfound friend Henry Tomasino. On February 14, 1945, Vito Scaletta was arrested. With too much heat, Joe Barbaro fled back to the southwest. Southwest, 1945 - 1950 In early 1945, during Joe Barbaro's temporary stay in New Bordeaux, he impregnated a prostitute that gave birth to Lincoln Clay, who was orphaned, and later became a high-ranking criminal and friend to Vito Scaletta. Joe then caught a train back to the deep southwest, where he resumed his career he left behind, albeit legal this time. Empire Bay, 1950 - 1952 After the heat from authorities died down, Joe Barbaro moved back to Empire Bay. After Vito Scaletta was released from jail, the two would go on to further gain friendship with Henry Tomasino. Henry Tomasino was badly wounded by meat cleavers, causing Joe to go on a downward spiral. Joe triggered a war between the Empire Bay Triads and the Falcone Family. Vito Scaletta secured a deal with high-ranking mobster Leo Galante to kill Carlo Falcone. After the assassination, Joe Barbaro was taken away by Galante's men. He overpowered them, and remained in Empire Bay for a few more months, until he escaped on January 5, 1952. Hiding, 1952 - 1987 Joe Barbaro would now become a drifter, living all over the United States. He would live off of petty criminal operations in every major city he would visit. He primarily lived in his car, but would also get hotels or cheap apartments. Scaletta Crime Family, 1987 - Present In early 1987, he moved back to Empire Bay, where he joined the now ultra-successful Vito Scaletta as a consiglieri. Joe Barbaro would join Vito Scaletta and Henry Tomasino on dangerous missions, as they fought for control across gang war-torn Empire Bay. Joe lives a happy life as the second-in-command of the Scaletta Crime Family. Gallery JoeBarbaro.png Joe Barbaro.jpg Category:Primary Universe